·Nιñєяα·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Si tus padres se van y deja a cargo a una chica con tu misma edad... ¿Cuantas cosas malas crees que te podrían pasar?::..·..::Posible TxG, DxC, BxG y HxA luego::..
1. ¿Ella? ¿Mi Niñera?

**Disclaimer: TDI** no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin finces de lucro, blah blah blah... Ahh! Y la mención de 'Kiss the Girl" es de la canción de Ashley Tisdale =)  
**

**_Holass!_ Loca idea de nueevooo =J pero esta vez no puedo culpar a nadie... Creo XP**

**Advertenciia: **Mmmm... Por ahora ninguna... Intento de comedia al estilo Trindsay caasi total xD Si no te gusta la pareja... Simplemente no lo leas =D

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!  
**

* * *

...:::::::::_**Niñera**_:::::::::::...

* * *

Genial, otra tonta noche de viernes que podría salir con sus amigos… ¡Arruinada porque a sus padres se les ocurrió la tonta idea de salir a cenar! Claro, tonta… Después de todo era su aniversario… Un tonto aniversario que ocurre una vez al año…

—Viejo, que mala suerte tienes— Rió su amigo _simpáticamente. _

—¿Sabes, Duncan? No ayudas— Le dijo serio Trent mirándolo desde el sofá.

—Si, lo sé —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero por eso mismo lo hago- Agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tus padres saben que tienes 16 años?— Preguntó asombrado Geoff.

—Supongo— Se resignó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba para ir a la heladera.

—Al pobre bebe Trenty lo dejarán con su niñera —Decía Duncan haciendo gestos para bebe desde detrás suyo, aguantando su risa.

—Vamos, compadre, no puede ser tan malo. —Intentó animarlo el rubio, abrazándolo por los hombros mientras sonreía claro, siempre te puede tocar una niñera vieja…y fea… y amargada —Agregó antes de comenzar a reírse fuerte mente.

—Aún me pregunto porque somos amigos. —Suspiró exasperado mientras veía al par. —Ustedes necesitan más esa niñera que yo…

—Chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos —Sonrió una mujer que bajaba las escaleras de la casa, aparentemente la madre de Trent, que llevaba un formal vestido rojo carmesí.

—Bien, nosotros igual. —Sonrió de modo burlón Duncan mientras miraba al músico.

—Okey —Sonrió la mujer mientras abría la puerta, dejando ver a una chica rubia y de ojos celestes parada y con la mano levantada como para golpear la puerta.

—Trent, ella es Lindsay —La presentó su padre, que vestía un elegante traje negro.

—Hola —Sonrió la chica buscando al pelinegro con la vista.

—Soy Trent —Se presentó con un ademán divertido el punk, extendiéndole la mano. Lindsay iba a extender la suya pero el vaquero empujó un poco a Duncan, alejándolo y saliendo al porche de la casa.

—Sólo bromea —Lo excusó Geoff, mirándolo serio.

—Aguafiestas —Gruñó por lo bajo, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Cuéntanos los detalles luego, ¡hasta luego, viejo!— El rubio tenía una mano levantada a modo de saludo, mientras con la otra "se llevaba" a Duncan.

—Pasa —Rompió el breve silencio la madre del chico, invitándola a pasar luego de ver "aquella escena".

—Lo sé, tengo que elegir mejor a mis amigos… —Suspiró el de ojos verdes ante la mirada acusadora de su padre, y adelantándose a que le reprochará algo.

—Diviértanse —Les dijo la mujer saliendo por la puerta, alegre.

—Regresaremos a eso de las once… Cualquier emergencia sabes que hacer, confío en ti, hijo —Fue lo único que le dijo su padre antes de cerrar la puerta.

— No se llevan bien, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Lindsay confundida.

—No… -Suspiró yéndose de nuevo hacia el sofá. —Quiere que sea abogado como él… —Le respondió mientras empezaba a afinar su guitarra acústica sin mirarla.

—Ya veo… —Sonrió la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Y que edad tienes? —Le preguntó un poco curioso, esta vez mirándola.

—16 —Le respondió simplemente, pero luego hizo una mueca de terror— ¿¡Me dabas más años!- Le gritó/preguntó levantándose de golpe.

— ¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido y confundido Trent al ver la reacción de ella. —Claro que no —Alcanzó a responderle luego de que entendió lo sucedido —Es sólo que no entiendo porque…

"Kiss The Girl"* Comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo al chico… Y haciendo que Lindsay contestará su celular, olvidándose casi por completo de él.

—¡Hola Hanna!... Ups… Si, claro… No, pero, no puedo… ¿Que? ¿En serio?— La chica respondía como si nada, y el músico la miraba fastidiado — No, no hago nada, sólo cuido a alguien —Respondió inocentemente, pero hasta Trent pudo sentir las carcajadas de la chica que hablaba con la rubia.

—Estoy perdido —Murmuró mientras se dirigía al baño… Claro esta, después de darse un sonoro golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevoo!_ Que tal? Quedo Del ascoo o algo pareciido? Espero que no! xD**

**Seee, otro fic más... y corto... Pero esta es solo la introducción! Los verdaderos problemas le pasarán a Trent en los siguientes chapters xDD**

**_*Kiss The Girl= "Besa a la chica", o simplemente "Bésala" xD_  
**

**Posiiblemente TxG, DxC y GxB xDD pero noo garantiizo que todo aparezca en el siguiente chapter x)**

**Me voy yendo... Besoss!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+Reviews= Actualización + rápida xD  
**


	2. Duncan Definitivamente No Ayuda

**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y para pasar el raro, Blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody! **_**Todavía recuerdan este fic? Ya para subirlo casi debería desempolvarlo! Desde el año pasado no lo continúo xP pero he aquí el nuevo chapter! Ando apurada así que puede tener errores y Hey, Muchas Grazz por los reviews y a GWS por la idea de la comida quemada :D**

**Advertencia: **Emmm... Intento de comedia y después... Ninguna 'severa' en este tampoco ^^

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

Ella seguía hablando por teléfono y Trent se conformó con matar el tiempo viendo televisión. No es que le prestara atención a la charla de la rubia pero ya había calculado que pasó como una hora desde que llegó. Sonrojó un poco ante la idea de ser avergonzado enfrente de sus 'mejores amigos'.

—Sí, _Heather_ –Lindsay enfatizó mucho su nombre. –Creo que su nombre es Brent –dijo como en un murmullo, poniendo su mano a modo de tapar su boca. Trent cansadamente rodó los ojos, últimamente le había _apodado cariñosamente_ el apodo de Brent. –No, no bromeo –aclaró unos momentos más tardes y luego _disimuladamente_ volteó a verlo. –Sí, sí lo es –sonrió al verlo pero luego una mueca de confusión apareció en su rostro. — ¿Ha… Heather? ¿Te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Lindsay –la llamó el pelinegro dejando el control al lado opuesto a donde estaba ella —, mira cuanta carga tiene tu celular –le dijo con calma y ella obedeció.

—No tiene carga.

— ¿Y eso significa que…?

— ¿Qué la batería no tiene carga? –preguntó inocentemente sin entender el punto de él. Nuevamente Trent se golpeó la frente exasperado pero ella igual no entendía.

—Tu celular… se apagó —intentó que su voz sonara demasiado calmada pero lo logró a medias –por falta de batería –agregó resaltando lo obvio mientras la miraba, esperando su reacción.

—Oh… ¿Y cómo hago para que sí tenga carga la batería? Mi hermana siempre sabe cómo usar estas cosas y siempre me ayuda –se excusó, el músico decidió tomar el celular con su mano derecha que _curiosamente estaba en la mano izquierda mientras él estaba en el lado derecho _y sin estar consciente de ello quedó demasiado cerca del rostro de ella.

La de ojos celestes ni se inmutó ante la cercanía del chico, pero este antes de podre reaccionar algo más lo sorprendió.

— ¡Trent!— Lo llamó una voz femenina parada en el marco de la puerta. Volteó y vio a su novia junto a Duncan, este riendo entre dientes. Se veía sorprendida más no molesta.

— ¡Gwen!— Se sorprendió el de ojos verdes al instante e inconscientemente dio un brinco por no sentir ni siquiera la puerta abrirse. Al menos se había alejado de su _niñera _aunque ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo _a sus pies_. Mala idea brincar inconscientemente estando sentado al borde del sofá.

Duncan sin disimulo rió roncamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su abdomen y con la libre le tomaba una foto a Trent aún en el suelo y con un cojín encima. Eso sería bueno para subirlo a facebook.

— ¿Lo ves? No perdía el tiempo –le comentó después a la de mechas azulada al mientras se cruzaba de brazos, petulante. A cambio de ello la chica le pegó fuertemente en el hombro. Como todo hombre el punk disimuló mucho el dolor.

—No puedo creer que Heather tuviera razón –Gwen parpadeó un par de veces ante la idea, el comentario era más para el aire y para sí misma que para el resto. Había estado viendo a su novio por la ventana junto con el punk hace rato y sabía lo que pasaba (no era por desconfianza pero sonaba más divertido 'espiar a alguien' que entrar a su casa, como lo hicieron).

— ¿Conoces a Hannah? –Desvió la mirada de su _muerto_ celular y miró al par que estaba en la puerta. A la gótica no la reconoció.

—Por desgracia… —Fue a lo que se limitó a contestar.

—Pero tú no estás en el equipo de porristas. –E hizo una mueca como que _pensaba._

Y Trent, aún tirado en el suelo miraba el color beige del techo. _ El pintor había dejado las esquinas pintadas mal, su padre le podría hacer un juicio y… _¿A quién rayos le importaba eso? ¡Ni a él le importaba eso ni la abogacía! Ya no tenía claro ni en que pensar pero la mano de Duncan fue la que lo distrajo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, viejo? – Le preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona que lo identificaba tanto mientras seguía con la mano extendida. Sin pensarlo dos veces (ni una siquiera) Trent aceptó la mano y se levantó dejando tirado el cojín a un costado

—Gracias, amigo –le agradeció una vez de pie y sacudiéndose un poco la ropa. Miró al par de chicas presentes y un escalofrío le recorrió. — ¿Sabes de qué hablan?

—Algo sobre… —Y agudizó el oído, oyó un par de palabras y volvió a carcajearse – Comida.

Si algo sabían bien ellos es que Gwen no sabía cocinar y si lo hacía y la comida parecía deliciosa… Pues no lo era. Además, a simple vista Lindsay parecía… una completa idiota pero, el músico no era prejuicioso, ¿cierto?

—En serio, viejo, ¿Qué demonios hiciste para tener tanta mala suerte? –Y siguiendo entre risotadas se aguantaba con una mano en el hombro de su amigo y otra de nuevo en el abdomen.

—Duncan, ¿acaso no deberías estar con Courtney o molestando a alguien más? –Su paciencia casi había llegado al máximo.

El punk se puso serio de repente, pero volvió a sonreír arrogante.

—La princesa está estudiando para el examen de mañana y además nos peleamos de nuevo, los demás nerds estudian y no después de eso de casi quemar la biblioteca ya no me dejan entrar ahí –se encogió de hombros. Luego tomó a Trent por el cuello con su brazo y con la mano libre le despeinó el cabello, haciendo que el pelinegro se molestara más. –Pero es más divertido molestarte a ti.

—Ya está, Lindsay y yo prepararemos la cena –sentenció la gótica, hablándoles al par de jóvenes presentes. El de ojos aqua dejó al instante de despeinar a su amigo. –Y Duncan, tú también te quedarás –le dijo con voz más firme.

— ¿Y yo porque?— Se sorprendió el nombrado, soltando de repente al chico y acercándose a ellas.

—Ya que estás aquí te quedarás hasta la cena –le sonrió Lindsay. Ahora era el músico quien reía con disimulo. No veía el rostro de Duncan pero se lo imaginaba.

_¿Comer algo que posiblemente se vea rico y sepa peor que la hiel quemada (si es que existía eso) o estar en casa con sus padres, hermanos, abuelos y tías en esa reunión familiar? _Se cuestionó el de mohawk verde y poniendo así las cosas tener riesgo de morir por intoxicación no sonaba tan malo

—Hablen cosas de hombres y eso, iremos a cocinar –y con una sonrisa pícara disimulada Gwen se dirigió a la cocina junto con la rubia.

Ambos miraron el reloj de pared (posiblemente para ver cuantos minutos u horas les quedaban de vida). Eran las 20:47.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo! **_**Que tan mal quedó? x) Espero que no tanto... De todas formas este chap está escrito, semi editado y subido :D  
Ya me tengo que ir... Ojalá les haya gustado y grazz por los reviews y por leer! ='****^o^'=**

**Besoss!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Review = Actualización + rápida xD **


End file.
